


Одуванчики

by fu_ry



Category: Lost Souls - Poppy Z. Brite
Genre: Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu_ry/pseuds/fu_ry
Summary: Он сплетал канареечные соцветия в аккуратный, ровный венок.





	Одуванчики

**Author's Note:**

> Работа ранее публиковалась на фикбуке под ником "_Миля_", но затем была удалена вместе с аккаунтом по личным причинам.

– Спокойной ночи. Я люблю тебя, – сказал Стив через стенку. Он теперь часто говорил Духу, что любит его. Потому что не осталось больше кого любить и кому говорить такие слова, потому что больше не стыдно было произносить это, ведь никто, кроме Духа – он наконец это осознал, – не мог его услышать в старом доме мисс Деливеранс.   
– И я тебя. Спи спокойно, Стив.  
Дух уставился в потолок, на пришпиленные к нему осенние листья, совсем рассохшиеся, и свежие, этого сезона, цветы, от которых в комнате стоял необычный сладковатый запах тления. Он знал, что спать спокойно у Финна не получится. Он, как обычно случалось в последнее время, будет кричать и ворочаться во сне, но не проснется. Ему будет сниться Энн под окровавленными простынями, и зеленые глаза, и черный фургон, из-под дверец которого сочится темная жижа. Наутро он не вспомнит о ночных кошмарах и не узнает, что каждый из этих ужасных снов видел и пропустил через себя Дух. А Дух не расскажет ему, нет, зачем доставлять этому несчастному, измученному молодому мужчине еще больше страданий? 

***

Когда Стив проснулся, Духа в доме не было. Пахло банановыми оладьями и свежим – после проветривания – воздухом. Уходя, Дух оставил дверь приоткрытой. Стив тихо выругался: как можно быть таким беспечным? Он вышел на крыльцо, обогнул дом. Отсюда хорошо просматривался невысокий пологий холм, усыпанный одуванчиками. На холме он и обнаружил знакомый силуэт. Сидит в позе турецкого султана и возится с растениями. 

***

Дух почувствовал приближение друга и обернулся. Стив бросил на траву покрывало из цветных лоскутов, сложенное вдвое, положил сверху газетный сверток с остывшими оладьями.   
Дух разулся и забрался с ногами на покрывало. Он сплетал канареечные соцветия в аккуратный, ровный венок.   
– Покажи, как ты это делаешь.   
Дух улыбнулся.   
– Вот так, нужно сплетать их косичкой.   
Стив сорвал три одуванчика и попытался повторить за Духом. Знал бы он еще, как плетутся косички.   
– Нет, этот стебель – сюда. – Дух ловко просунул стебелек меж пальцев Стива. – И с другой стороны… Вплети еще один цветок.   
Дух закончил свой венок, водрузил его на голову Стива, поверх нечесаных и несколько дней немытых волос, и лег навзничь. Его взгляд из-под соломенной шляпы следил за редкими облачками, пока Финн упорно трудился над своим венком.  
Все цветы на расстоянии вытянутой руки оказались вытоптанными или уже сорванными. Стив потянулся за одуванчиком у плеча Духа. Он почти лег на Духа, чтобы достать цветок, и так и замер, с донельзя близкого расстояния рассматривая его лицо.  
– Стив?  
«Стив». Вряд ли он решился бы, если бы не почувствовал на своей коже дыхание Духа, когда он вымолвил его имя. Легкое, как взмах крылышек бабочки, приятно пахнущее дыхание. Стиву захотелось ощутить его вкус. Такое странное желание. Он прижался губами к обветренным губам Духа.   
Дух не возражал, когда Стив протолкнул язык ему в рот, когда начал неторопливо и мягко водить им по небу и деснам. Неужели это тот же человек, что изнасиловал Энн и совершил убийство? Правда, и Дух стал убийцей, но лишь ради того – он неизменно убеждал себя в этом – чтобы спасти жизнь Стиву. Родному, любимому Стиву.  
Финн отстранился и лег рядом, венок упал с головы. В его мозгу промелькнула случайная, устаревшая мысль, что он ведет себя как-то по-гейски, однако тут же бесследно исчезла: его с какого-то времени уже не волновали подобные вещи. А Духа они не волновали никогда, так что только что произошедшее казалось ему таким же естественным, как весь их совместный со Стивом быт.   
Дух повернулся на бок и обнял друга. Интересно, Стив помнит об их первом поцелуе в Новом Орлеане? Дух надеялся, что нет. Пусть для него первым будет этот, преисполненный нежности поцелуй, а не тот, пронизанный болью и страхами.


End file.
